Kissing couldn't be this hot
by Thor x Kamisato fan
Summary: Just as the tite says


**Me and linkjames24 decided to write another story together. Half of the credit goes to him**

**Disclaimer: If I did own index, we would know what IT is already. Thor and Gunha would also be playing a major role.**

The challenge kissing game myth was an urban legend that said kissing someone of the opposite gender would lead to a good fortune for the rest of the month. Nonsense, of course, but some people decided to do it just for fun.

It was 3 pm when he left school. He was, for all intents and purposes, dead tired. He wanted to go to sleep. Contrary to popular belief he did work hard. He stepped over a puddle, grimacing as he recalled the heavy rain last night. The sky was cloudy. The sidewalk was empty. Deciding to take a stroll, he went to the park.

In his heart he lamented. Why do I have to deal with this? It's not like I am fucking light novel protagonist the reader is supposed to self insert himself into!

"Hey you!" He heard a feminine voice call out to him. As he turned to check her out, his eye lids widened. `Oh no,` he thought 'my day is only getting worse!'

He was staring at his feet when he turned to the owner of the voice, deciding to check her out. The first thing he noticed were the black shoes. They were shiny. Looked expensive. They led to an ankle, and then slim, yet athletic legs that hid under her mini skirt. She wore a brown sweater. Hands on her hips. Her face was that of a girl one year his junior. Chestnut brown hair, glaring brown eyes, and lips turned to a frown.

Cute, he absentmindedly thought.

"Remember me?" she asked, her cheeks sparking with her power.

"Yeah." He made a nervous laugh and stepped back. "Listen, I don't want any trouble so could you please leave me alone?" He was ready to bolt the moment she took her eyes off him, but she was focused on him like a an eagle on a squirrel.

Seeing no way to outsmart her he closed his eyes, resigning to his fate. He heard her footsteps as she approached him. Felt the warmth of her body. There was a faint scent of vanilla, likely from her shampoo, that made him dizzy. She tapped his nose. He opened his eyes. Mikoto stared at him with a cute tilt of her head, her left hand closed into a fist. She used her knuckle to tap him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Onee-sama!" he heard someone shriek from behind him.

"Crap!" Mikoto said, and suddenly latched into his hand, which he raised to shake hers. With strength belying her slim figure, she dragged him from the park, across the street, and towards another district. All he could think about was the softness in her palm. When they reached an alleyway, she finally released his hand, much to his disappointment, and she leaned on her shoulder against the wall with a sigh. He was breathing heavier, but he wasn't perspiring as much as her. Her skin glistened with a shimmer of sweat as she looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"What just happened?" He asked her.

She wanted to play dumb and ask him, "What do you mean?" But she would have come of as stupid and no one wanted to be thought of as stupid. She took in a deep breath and said, "That's my friend. If she saw us together. Things would have gotten 'out of control'."

The boy had a look of confusion on his face. Then he asked, "What does that have to do with you dragging me here?" He looked at the alleyway. "In this dark, quiet place." He looked at her with suspicion. "Are you trying to take advantage of me!?"

"I-I would never!" she sputtered, her face red.

He sighed. A shame. He wouldn't mind being taken advantage of.

She thought she noticed a look of disappointment on his face but didn't think much of it. She decided to address issue. "I-I brought you here cause I don't believe you received the proper punishment for what you pulled last time." She folded her arms and glared at him. 'Oh boy,' he thought.

"So what's it going to be?" he asked. She pursed her lips. Recalled how some of the other girls in her class were fussing about their boyfriends and their first kisses. Wanted to see what the big deal was all about.

"The challenger kissing game. Heard about it?" she asked. Despite her cool expression, inside her heart was throbbing like crazy.

"Yeah? Are you okay? You look unhealthy red," he said.

"S-shut up!" She exclaimed, clenched her fists and stomped the ground. Electricity discharged from her hair, forming an arc as it struck the walls on either side of her, briefly illuminating the alleyway in blue light.

She scowled at him despite her blush. "You okay with it?"

"Yes?" He almost snapped his neck with the haste of nodding his head. She moved forward, pushing herself against him, making his legs weak. He found himself trapped between the wall behind him and her body before him. The boy couldn't believe he was about to get a free kiss, and as a form of punishment! He felt so lucky but of course he wouldn't dare tell her this less he invoked her wrath.

As she hesitantly pressed her soft lips on his, the boy's heartbeat sped up, accelerating every minute. He wanted to faint but forced himself not to so as to remember this day. The boy then pressed his lips forward too. The girl was shocked at first but didn't move back. She then relaxed her body and mouth. Grabbing his head with both her arms, hesitantly opening her mouth and pushing her tongue forward. The boy welcomed it and opened his mouth. Both of them were now French kissing exchanging saliva. When they both needed air they separated their faces from each other with a bridge of saliva connecting their mouths. Both of them blushing hard and breathed hard.

She smiled, her eyes half lidded and donning a slightly flirty smile. "That was nice." Good God. She was so cute. Unable to help himself, he leaned down for another kiss. Her surprised yelp was muffled by his mouth and she involuntarily outstretched her tongue, making him suck it with gusto. She tried to pull away, but he put his right hand behind her head and held her scalp, while the other caressed her back and trailed a finger down her spine.

"T-the picture!" she gasped, before he sucked her lips once more. She pushed him away and wiped the spit from her lips and extracted a phone from her skirt pocket. She activated the camera on her phone and timed it to take snapshots and held a hand out to focus the camera on them, doing a quick peck on the lips with the boy. First picture, it's an innocent kiss. Second picture, he grabs her ass. Third picture, she was holding a hand to his chest, trying to push him away. Fourth picture, their mouths were slightly parted, revealing their tongues, his intertwined to hers and trying to pull it out. Zooming in, spit could be seen trickling down their chins.

Fifth picture she fried him with electricity for grabbing her ass.

6th picture he powers through it. Possessed by overwhelming determination he shrugged off her attack, grabs her wrists and pushes her to the opposite wall of the alleyway and continues making out with her, really surprising her. She finally gives in and lets him spend another five minutes just attacking her lips.

While they were kissing, they didn't notice a black haired girl with a very big bust watching them. The boy saw movement outside the alleyway, and she retreated, pressing her back to the wall beside the entryway to avoid detection. She held her right arm to her large chest and blushed hard, asking herself quietly, "Is kissing him really that good?"

A few minutes later he left the alleyway with a whistle. Mikoto with a meekness to her steps. They would meet up again tomorrow, she had told him with a warning not to tell anyone else. He agreed to it immediately and would enjoy taking the chance to kiss her once more. The boy was so happy at getting his first kiss. Not just any kiss. It was a kiss from a level 5. But he was also kind of disappointed. She said he couldn't tell anyone. He wanted to show off to his friends. "Sigh. Well, it's not all bad. Besides, she said to meet her tomorrow. I can at least look forward to that!" he said to himself with excitement.

Before he reached his home he received a message on his phone from one of his classmates inviting him to party. He was confused. She never did this sort of thing before. Sure, why not, he texted.

That evening.

He looked himself in the mirror. White hoodie, black shirt, trousers and sneakers. He was all set. His friend texted him earlier that day. Asked him if he was up for partying. He never usually had time, but he wanted to celebrate and so went with it. He left his dorm in a hurry and then made for the party place in district 3. There was a curfew in Academy City, so regular clubs were a rarity. Private salons mimicking them however were permitted.

Private salons are rooms that can be reserved and rented for customers willing to pay. What they did during their time, be it karaoke, parties, or anything else can be done in private salons and away from prying eyes.

In a club there would be a queue when it came to the customers that wanted to get inside. In private salons there was no such thing. It was all invites. The building hosting the one Fukiyose invited him to was guarded by a burly man in a suit wearing a white earpiece and holding an electronic pad.

When he approached the guard blocking the door to the lobby, the man held out a hand telling him to stop. "Name?" the guard asked him. He gave him his name. The guard checked the screen, began tapping, and nodded. "Room 204 on the third floor," he said. He thanked the guard who moved aside to let him in. He passed by corridors holding large rooms, made his way to an elevator at the end of the hallway and entered, pressing the button for the third floor.

There was an odd music being played on his way up from the elevator. It dinged and the doors parted, revealing the hallways of the third floor. He made his way to room 204, knocked, and was let inside. To his surprise. He assumed there would be more guards.

As soon as the door was opened, the loud noise of music hit his ear. He was surprised he didn't go deaf. The interior must be made of some material specifically made to block out the sound to the outside. The boy didn't think too much of it and entered the room and closed the door. Blue and red led party lights colored the private salon in an atmosphere of energy. In the dance floor at the center of the room boys and girls were dancing to the music like crazy, while in the booths and tables and chairs in the corner some were busy sitting and drinking. Waiters went in and out of the room, delivering food and drinks to the paying customers. He was sure some of what they were drinking were drinks kids their age were not supposed to touch. There was a DJ at the far end of the room using turntables and CDJ's to control the music. He decided he had checked out the place enough and tried to find his classmate. After a few minutes of searching and seeing he hadn't found out he decided to try calling her cell. Before he did tho someone tapped him on the back. It was a girl. She was dressed in a black hoodie accentuating her large breast and thin waist, and short shorts to compliment her attractive legs. Her overall clothing made her look incredibly sexy. "Stop staring!" She demanded glaring at him. Although she was happy she actually caught his attention. 'Good,' she thought to herself smiling slightly. 'This is going to be easy.'

How did Fukiyose even get an invite to this place? He wondered.

"I-I am sorry!" He screamed raising both his hands up to defend himself for an incoming attack he was sure was coming. He truly was scared of her. He and his two idiotic friends had been on the receiving end of her fist countless times.

"It's ok," she told him to put his mind at ease. "I called you here so we could both relax." Now the boy had a look of confusion on his face. First of all, he never thought Fukiyose was the kind of girl to party. Even if it was to relax. Secondly, why didn't she ask any of her other friends? Why did it have to be him specifically?

"Still, why me?" he asked. For three seconds she stared at him. Three seconds that felt like a lifetime. For one-third of it her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. For two-thirds she gritted her teeth and glared. The final second she lost all expression on her face and blinked. She let out a breath. Closed her eyes. Sighed. When she opened them it was with fires of determination.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a fake smile because he knew the real Fukiyose always scowled. Something was up. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dance floor.

He decided to drop the issue. He felt like he had a good thing going here and didn't want to ruin it. They entered the dance floor. Found an open space near the side of the wall. Bodies shook back and forth. Always but never touching each other, unless it was intended. They began dancing, and he spotted the thread two minutes into it. Fukiyose didn't know how to dance. She felt out of place compared to the rest of the people there. He was right. This was her first time. No one cared. The loud music, inebriated customers and the party atmosphere made them all focus on having a good time. More invitees entered the saloon and joined the dance floor, eventually leaving what little space was between Fukiyose and him to vanish. He didn't notice it before someone bumped into him from behind and apologized, but when he returned to his dancing Fukiyose was glaring at him with half-lidded, and he almost gasped, realizing their compromising situation. He had pressed her against the wall, her large breasts rubbing against his chest, and was gyrating his body to hers.

With her back to the wall and his body on hers fukiyose had nowhere to go. He had a look of panic on his face because of how she was glaring at him but she was well aware it wasn't his fault. But her plan had be thrown into disarray. She wanted to be in control here but clubbing was just not her thing. She thought she could make him comfortable in this environment but she forgot she had no experience with this sort of thing. He then brought her back to her senses. "Just relax," he said.

"What? I am rel-"

"I mean really relax." He then hesitantly raised both his hands to put on her shoulder. He was more than aware she wasn't that comfortable with him touching her with the way she was glaring at him. When he saw she wasn't going to punch him, he brought her close and forced his way through the people there to bring her to a piece with open space.

"You alright?" he asked. She jerked her head in a nod. "Let's take it slow," he said, and as if hearing his words the dj changed the song they were playing to something calmer. They began dancing to the slow music. Fukiyose realised how comfortable she felt in his arms. He wasn't having any perverted acts on what to do with her body. He was just trying to please her. She then began to feel guilty. The whole reason she invited him here in the first place was because she wanted a 'taste' of him after she saw him and that girl in the alleyway today when she was finding her way home.

Just as that guilt began to creep into her heart. It turned to anger. 'That bitch!' She thought. What right did she have to kiss him? She had known him much more than her yet she just decided to steal his first kiss with some stupid excuse. The boy felt a change in the atmosphere surrounding him.

She leaned forward and smashed his lips for a kiss. Blindsided by the kiss, he did nothing but let her take the lead. She closed her eyes and tried to push further up, which was a little hard considering he was taller than her. She made a little whine and he helped her by lowering his head. She held his shoulders and continued the sloppy kiss. Sounds of their tongues exploring each other's mouths was accompanied by trickles of their saliva sliding from their lips. She was really into it, he noticed, feeling perks rubbing his chest. With his right hand he traced a finger down her spine and with his left hand he went under her hoodie to feel her midriff and tried an experiment. He grabbed her ass. Squeezed her stomach. She moaned into the kiss.

She then grabbed his left hand and put it on top of her right breast. He was shocked at first but decided to go with it. He squeezed it and she would have released a louder moan if not because of how hard she was kissing him. She pushed him away slightly with her right hand then put her hand in her pocket bringing out phone.

"Let's take a picture," she said, after their lips parted. She bit his lower lip with a growl, and he gulped. She let him off with an amorous smile, grabbed him by wrapping a slender arm around his body and pulling him beside her.

He was confused at first. "Why?"

"So we can remember this night. I won't allow that bitch's kiss to be the only one you remember." She raised her phone.

The boy had a look of shock on his face. "You s-"

"Yes I did." the girl replied before he could finish asking his question. Fukiyose didn't let him think too much though and began kissing him again. This time, just like that girl in the alley she was taking pictures. The first picture had boy's hands on her luscious laps with her sucking his bottom lip. The second had his hand squeezing her ass with her head raised up high moaning with his mouth on her neck. The third had legs wrapped around him with both of them french kissing again. The fourth his hand was under her shirt, caressing the underside of her large breast. The fifth kiss he was pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and she wore a look of extreme ecstasy.

The next day.

A spiky haired boy could be seen sitting in a classroom and lying his head on the desk. It seems he didn't get much sleep last night

"Nyah Kami-yan. You look like you didn't get much sleep last night. What were you doing? Let me guess. Busy with your harem?"

It was a boy dressed in a similar clothing to the spiky haired boy. A white buttoned T-shirt. And black pants. He also had a spiky hair similar to his companion but his was blonde and he had more hair.

The boy now known as Kami-yan replied. "For the last time I don't have a harem. And I didn't get much sleep last night cause I had to deal with this magician who tried to kidnap Index."

"Ah. I bet You added another girl into your harem as you tried to save index." The boy decided to ignore his blonde friend.

After a while the boy decided to call out to his friend. "Hey Motoharu."

"Hmm," was his blonde friend only reply as he looked through his notebook.

"Where are Aogami and Fukiyose?"

"They went to a party last night. Too tired and probably won't attend school today."

Kamijou was puzzled by the fact that Fukiyose went to party. And on top of that she had brought Aogami with her. But frankly, he was too tired to attempt to think about anything at the moment.

**April fools Kek. **

**I am proud of this story mainly because it was actually today we started it. They are other writers who could write 10k words faster than this but as a beginner, I feel I have the right to be proud. **

**They was also supposed to be Misaki and Seria to but we decided to end it here. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Make sure review or flame me. Both are welcomed!**


End file.
